Kanon Mizushiro/Image Gallery
Anime Screenshots (Sunshine).jpg|Kanon shown in the opening. The Cat's Eye Spoof....jpg|Kanon, Komachi and Kaede as the thieves. U MAD, Kanon....jpg|Kanon gets irritated... What are you doing, Kanon....jpg|Kanon. Cute Kanon & Ruby.jpg|How much they react to Mikage... Mikage & Kanon.jpg|Kanon & Mikage. I don't know, man....jpg|Kanon feels very confused... Kanon & Mikage.jpg|Kanon gets saved by Mikage after falling in the gym. U MAD, Ruby.jpg|Kanon loves to make fun of Ruby. Turn Off That Light!.jpg|"I Can't See!!!" Want Some....jpg|Kanon in Titana's Imagination. Kanon Punch!.jpg|"KANON PUNCH!!!" Kanon's Not Amused 1.jpg|............. Don't mess with Kanon....jpg|Don't mess with Kanon, Ruby! Kanon making up her hair.jpg|Kanon. GET OFF!!!!.jpg|"GET OFF OF ME!!!" Oh Boy, My cupcakes are ready!.jpg|Kanon's excitement to see the result of her cookies. Poor Kanon... 1.jpg|Kanon looking at Mikage after she fell in the mud. HOLY MOSES!!!.jpg|Titana & Kanon are shocked. Kanon-Chan is so cute when she cries silly.jpg|Kanon and her silly tears. Kanon & Ruby.jpg|Kanon & Ruby. PARTY HARD!!!!.jpg|Let's Party!!!! Kanon-Chan dancing in a bunnysuit.jpg|Silly Kanon in a bunnysuit. Kanon having a great day.jpg|Kanon. Kanon in the bed.jpg|Kanon in bed. Kanon's Talking.jpg|Kanon talking. Kanon-Chan is feeling Nervous.jpg|Kanon's nervous. Kanon and her family finally reunited.jpg|Kanon finally reuniting her real family. Kanon and her friends as mermaids.jpg|Kanon and her friends as mermaids. Ruby and the U.M.E. Team.jpg|Kanon cheering in the U.M.E. Team. Kanon-Chan's cute tears.jpg|Kanon crying. Kanon-Chan's Cute Maid Cloth.jpg|Kanon as a maid. Kanon-Chan's beautiful japanese formal clothes.jpg|Kanon in a yukata uniform. Kanon-Chan's cute cloth for date.jpg|Kanon in a date uniform. Kanon's Hawaiian Bikini.png|Kanon playing at the beach. Kanon's coat.jpg|Kanon's coat. Kanon's training uniform.jpg|Kanon's training uniform. Kanon's gym uniform.jpg|Kanon's gym uniform. Kanon and friends in the last episode.jpg|Kanon, Komachi & Kaede at the end of the series. Kanon & Hinata as guardians.jpg|Kanon & Hinata as guardians. Kanon & Hinata as heroines.jpg|Kanon & Hinata as Jewel Rangers. Poor Kanon... 2.jpg|Kanon being embarassed in front of the class. Kanon's blush 1.jpg|Kanon feeling admired. Kanon's blush 2.jpg|Kanon. They don't get along, don't they.jpg|They don't get along with each other, don't they? Don't Cry, Kanon-Chan... 1.jpg|Kanon's tears. Kanon and friends during christmas.jpg|Kanon during the christmas day. Kanon & Ruby's amazed.jpg|Amazed Kanon & Ruby. Kanon as a child.jpg|Kanon as a child. Kanon is too fabulous.jpg|Kanon's fabulous. Ruby & Kanon.jpg|Kanon & Ruby's lovely dance. Ruby & Kanon holding their hands.jpg|Ruby & Kanon holding their hands. Nope, they really can't get even closer.jpg|Of course they don't get along. Not even close. Kanon's Blink.jpg|Kanon. Stop pulling my hair, RUBY!!!!!!!!.jpg|Kanon gets pulled by Ruby. Don't Cry, Kanon-Chan....jpg|Kanon cries. There's nothing to eat....jpg|"There's nothing to eat..." The tears.jpg|Kanon's tears. Mr. Iruka, Kanon & Titana through the ocean.jpg|Kanon helping out with Mr. Iruka & Titana. Kanon has an strange feeling.jpg|Kanon has a strange feeling. Kanon's Angry.jpg|Angry Kanon. Kanon's confused.jpg|Kanon is confused. Kanon's Blush 3.jpg|Kanon. Kanon, Ruby & Peridot giving flowers to Hinata.jpg|Kanon, Ruby & Peridot giving flowers to Hinata. Kanon's tears.jpg|Kanon's tears. Kanon's concerned.jpg|Kanon. Kanon's tears 1.jpg|Kanon's tears. Kanon's tears 2.jpg|Kanon's tears. 2 Kanon's tears 3.jpg|Kanon's tears. 3 Kanon's blush 5.jpg|Kanon's blush. Kanon & Mikage 1.jpg|Kanon & Mikage. Kanon's tears 4.jpg|Kanon looks at Mikage. Kanon's blush 6.jpg|Kanon. Kanon's worried.jpg|Kanon's worried. Kanon's angry 2.jpg|Kanon. Kanon's angry 3.jpg|Kanon's anger. Kanon & Ruby 1.jpg|Kanon & Ruby. Kanon Gets Mocked!.jpg|Poor Kanon got cought in. Kanon's angry 4.jpg|Kanon's angry. Kanon & Ruby 2.jpg|Ruby & Kanon are angry. Kanon's happy 1.jpg|Kanon loves eating. Kanon's spying.jpg|Kanon. Kanon Cheers up.jpg|Kanon. Kanon shakes Titana like an toy.jpg|Kanon messes with Titana. Kanon & Friends.jpg|Kanon, Kaede & Komachi. Kanon's Angry 6.jpg|"I can't run like this!" Kanon's Angry 7.jpg|Kanon's anger. Angry Kanon doing Karate.jpg|Angry Kanon doing some Karate. 20120211135300128.jpg|Kanon threw Ruby (charm form) into a pat of...disgusting stuff! maru1317429913936.jpg|Kanon & Ruby wailed together at midnight. Kanon Doesn't seem to look in a good mood....jpg|Ticked-off Kanon. Kanon Giggles.jpg|Kanon giggles. Kanon's happy 2.jpg|Kanon looking at her picture. Kanon's Happy 5.jpg|Kanon being happy for getting her body back after falling on Ruby in the head. Kanon's Shocked.jpg|Kanon shockingly embarassed. Kanon's wondering.jpg|Kanon wonders. Kanon's Saddness.jpg|Kanon's sadness. Kanon, Komachi & Kaede begging.jpg|Kanon and her friends begging. OH GAWD!!!!!!!!.jpg|Kanon is in shock. Kanon doesn't give a flying Bananas of what Garnet has to say.jpg|Kanon doesn't not care. Kanon's Happy 3.jpg|Kanon. Kanon's Happy 4.jpg|Kanon is happy. Kanon playing the floute.jpg|Kanon playing the flute made of chikuwa. Don't Fall!!!.jpg|Don't Fall!!! 5555.png|Kanon being farted by Ruby! Kanon's surprised.jpg|Kanon, Komachi and Kaede. WAIT!!!.jpg|Kanon and her friends doesn't want to be left behind. NewPlumClass.jpg|As the teacher of the new Plum class in the epilogue. imagema.jpg|Kanon and Mikage as kids. 2077ab6fa0c241260e3405df9d4cca50e3675f92.png|Kanon smelling herself while on the deserted Island with Komachi and Kaede. 28138bb9de0400e2696388865a3b2a6bb1006f01.png|Kanon finds that she's gotten smelly. Bandicam 2019-09-27 03-52-49-010.png Bandicam 2019-09-27 03-52-52-248.png Bandicam 2019-09-27 03-53-01-660.png Bandicam 2019-09-28 02-34-16-657.png Bandicam 2019-09-28 02-34-22-387.png Bandicam 2019-09-28 02-48-48-953.png Bandicam 2019-09-28 02-34-32-570.png Bandicam 2019-10-02 22-11-56-085.png Bandicam 2019-10-02 22-12-32-332.png Bandicam 2019-10-02 22-13-40-602.png Bandicam 2019-10-02 22-13-56-201.png Bandicam 2019-09-12 05-50-50-793.png Bandicam 2019-09-12 06-03-14-926.png Bandicam 2019-09-12 06-03-24-250.png live1308958599849.jpg Tv1308962525150.jpg Tv1308962183780.jpg Tv1308962126177.jpg bandicam 2019-11-06 17-51-46-502.png|Jugem Kanon Mizushiro. Misc (Kanon's cameo in Magical Change).jpg|Kanon's cameo appearance in Jewelpet Magical Change immmagea.jpg|Kanon in the movie opening. Concepts & Arts Jewel-pet-sunshine.jpg|Kanon shown in the promotional poster of Jewelpet Sunshine. Shouko with Kanon and Hinata on the Jewelpet Sunshine Fan Art Book.jpg|Kanon in the Jewelpet Sunshine fan book. Sunshine985.jpg|Kanon shown in another promotional art. (JP Sunshine DVD Box Vol.2).jpg|Kanon shown in the JPS DVD-BOX Vol.2 (JP Sunshine DVD Box Vol.3).jpg|Kanon shown in the JPS DVD-BOX Vol.3 Kanon PNG.png|Kanon's Anime Render Kanon Mizushiro paper dress up doll.jpg|Kanon's Paper Dress up Doll Cards from Apron Of Magic Kanon-Chan.jpg|Kanon anniversary card. Maid Kanon-Chan.jpg|Maid Kanon card. Another Cute Kanon-Chan.jpg|Singer Kanon card. o0360052513254217133.jpg|Pâtissière Kanon card. 12193724_719328544835331_190216476921220246_n.png|Nurse Kanon card. o0706102513626394153.png|Idol Kanon card. o0245036013780780918.png|Kimono Kanon card. C75wL12VMAId0Jk.png|Wedding gown Kanon card. Misc Chibi Kanon in JP Apron Of Magic game.jpg|Kanon shown in the Apron Of Magic. Category:Jewelpet Sunshine Characters Category:Jewelpet Sunshine Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Main characters Category:Ruby's Partner Category:Images Category:Image Gallery